


Glitch

by scrapbullet



Series: Short Circuit [3]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Infected file detected.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitch

“You rose from the Sea of Simulation, yes?” Castor murmurs, and when his fingers dance over Ram’s rib cage arcs of static connect them, causing the air to contract with heat. Ram says nothing, dozing, circuits flickering as he runs through an idle scan. “How curious.”

He’s used to this. Castor has a lust for knowledge that defies his initial parameters, and such growth... Ram finds it terrifying. Evolving beyond the boundaries set by one’s User should be near impossible. He says as such, vocals thrumming in a faint purr, and Castor only laughs with a beguiling expression on his handsome face.

“Who says I have a User?”

“Everyone has a User,” Ram remarks.

Castor shrugs. “Not everyone. Not here. I think you’ll find the Grid has changed quite a bit from what you remember, my dear.”

Ram frowns. There’s something that lingers just outside of his memory, something that shudders with an imperceptible luminance. When he tries to access it, it glitches, flickering like static over his vision. Pain, or something like it, slides along the length of his body, and Castor cocks his head in intrigue as his limbs lock up, stiff and unresponsive.

Oh, there’s concern there, of course. But mostly intrigue. “You’re going to need an admin patch for that.”

 _Infected file detected._ Ram blinks. Trembles. Hidden in the very recesses of his code there is a fluid string of broken data, damaged. Corrupted.

 _Delete infected file?_

No. No, the file is too important, absolutely vital to his continued purpose.

Tron.

 _Tr-_

“It _hurts_.”

Castor blinks. “Well, of course it does. What were you expecting?”

It lingers, just out of his reach. A face, a name, a-

“-Your code is corrupted, it’s simply trying to fix itself. You really are quite the specimen. Something quite _special_.” Ram hears nothing. See’s nothing. The pain is simply too much for his processors to handle. Castor strokes a pulsing blue node, affectionate. “Perhaps you don’t need assistance after all.”

 _File deleted._

His disc whirrs.

It doesn’t hurt anymore.


End file.
